banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Lynx/Image Gallery
Official Arts img04.jpg Ash Baseball.png Otomedia magazine August 2018.jpeg Image.png bananafish.tv special.png Ash's Birthday campaign.png Fuji TV Noitamina broadcast.png One hour to broadcast promotion.png Animage October Issue-September 10.png Banana Fish Ash Lynx header.jpg Ash Lynx by Akimi Yoshida.jpg Ash and Eiji It's a perfect day for Banana Fish.jpg 745385.jpg 745386.jpg Febri Vol.51 November Magazine 2018 Issue featuring BANANA FISH.jpg 0013753 spoon-2di-magazine-september-2018-edition-banana-fish-special.jpeg|Ash and Eiji on Spoon 2Di BANANA FISH LisOuef Vol. 10 Magazine Special Feature.jpg|BANANA FISH LisOuef Vol. 10 Magazine Special Feature Spoon 2Di Banana Fish Yut-Lung and Ash.jpg Special feature in a magazine (”Pafu”).jpg Special feature in a magazine (”Pafu”) 2.jpg Best leading character 1992.jpg Best leading character 1993.jpg Du4EvaIVAAAaaF6.jpg Banana Fish Ash and Eiji Spoon 2Di.jpg Du-R1MZXcAMIAUI.jpg Du8y9BbVsAAzmHP.jpg Official artwork of Ash and Eiji looking at each other in Episode 3.jpg Official artwork of Ash crying in Episode 5.jpg Official artwork of Ash laying on the bed while in jail in Episode 3.jpg Official artwork of Ash sweet talking to his new jailmate in Episode 4.jpg Akimi Yoshida Ash and Eiji reading a book together.jpg Akimi Yoshida Ash and Eiji sleeping together.jpg OT Media Banana Fish Ash, Eiji, Yut-Lung and Blanca.jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish Ash and Eiji sleeping.jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish Post Card .jpg Official artwork of Ash looking up at Bull in Episode 4.jpg Official artwork of Ash telling Eiji I envy you in Episode 2.jpg Official artwork of Ash telling his father to not die in Episode 6.jpg Official artwork of Ash telling Jim that he's here for Griff's stuff in Episode 6.jpg DVD BOX Vol 1.jpg Jk1 digi.jpg Banana Fish Ash with a gun in his pants.jpg DyuCv0aUwAASHt8.jpg|Ash Lynx's new magazine cover Banana Fish Valentine.jpg IMG 20190308 162921.jpg Banana Fish TV Animation Official Guide Moment.jpg Banana Fish x Sweet Paradise Collaboration.jpg Banana Fish Spoon.2Di Vol. 35.png Banana Fish Spoon.2Di Vol. 47 poster.jpg Banana Fish Spoon.2Di Vol. 49 poster.jpg IMG 20190708 195209.jpg D-sHc8yUYAA3RBP.jpg Ash Lynx (detective attire).jpg Merchandises and Promotional Materials Banana Fish smoothie promotion.png Commemoration materials.png Ash Lynx's Jackets and Necklace.jpg Dy214iSVYAAmgqG.jpg Dy214iTV4AAtvuN.jpg Dy214iWUYAE8CWC.jpg Dy5H1o6VAAAbgLG.jpg Dys2urNUcAAvT2U.jpg Banana Fish Cafe&Bar Badge Ash Lynx.jpg Anime Gallery DWoeJB4U8AATl22.jpg File:Ash2.jpg tumblr_pbu0dqpCr91ul6kxno1_540.png tumblr_pdkk5q2V7N1xc5ua3o1_540.png Dofgh9QW0AA_v6P.jpg Ash-determent2.jpg Opening (OP) Ash Lynx on a subway train.jpg Ash, Eiji, and Shorter walking together in the intro.jpg Ash and Arthur knife fight in the intro.jpg A glimpse of Dino Golzine in the intro.jpg A glimpse of Yut-Lung in the intro.jpg 621b3849.jpg A99d9b6d.jpg DpoQj8zUUAAU3R6.jpg DpPXPYzU0AAQDtm.jpg DpPgfkVUUAAyL1a.jpg Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o9 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o8 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o7 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o5 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o4 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o3 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o2 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o1 1280.png DpQ-mgqVAAALfjC.jpg Ash's eye is close before the light.png Ash opens his eye when the light appears in front of his eye (revision).png Sunlight shines on Ash's eyes.jpg Ash resting his head on his hand in the intro.jpg Ending (ED) Banana-Fish-02-47.jpg Banana-Fish-02-48.jpg Ash opens his eyes in the outro.jpg DpPd3a4U8AE8xV2.jpg DpQHe4LVAAA3wPw.jpg DpQHdSfVAAAkJIB.jpg Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to3 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge2pkXyy1uyvr96o4 1280.jpg Episode 01 Banana-Fish-01-36.jpg Banana-Fish-01-40.jpg DhWq96IV4AALQf9.jpg CFF09BCE-7394-46D4-9331-23120A7A5C47.jpeg 481D3CD4-7943-4A06-8125-4A893B5A33BC.jpeg Ash on a motorcycle.jpg Ash e1-1.png Ash e1-2.png Ash e1-3.png Ash e1-4.png Ash e1-5.png Ash e1-6.png Ash e1-7.png Ash e1-8.png Ash e1-9.png Ash e1-10.png Ash e1-11.png Ash e1-12.png Ash e1-13.png Ash e1-14.png Ash e1-15.png Ash e1-16.png Episode 02 Banana-Fish-02-32.jpg KuroCi-Banana-Fish-Episode-02-Subtitle-Indonesia-13-07-2018.jpg 5c428030.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 7f813974.jpg 5a3386cb.jpg 78cab92c.jpg 55b26d95.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 72392601.jpg D8346120.jpg Cfb81332.jpg Cf27d43d.jpg Baa3dc47.jpg 2db05849.jpg F0d7e103.jpg 77eed0b6.jpg 9cef5658.jpg 9afe752c.jpg 1baf77ba.jpg D4240271.jpg 681f4898.jpg Bbc68ee6.jpg F5a31796.jpg F1956d4e.jpg 064d0956.jpg Episode 03 Banana-Fish-3 7.png B28.png Banana-Fish-03-24.jpg 7F6A4010-3C93-49F1-86B1-769A456022DC.jpeg 9b51e6c7.jpg 9a2906a6.jpg Ec5c0cf4.jpg D9e27367.jpg C1c0ecc5.jpg A31f5a07.jpg 724a2b2a.jpg 341b446e.jpg 97ce17b2.jpg 88afee4b.jpg 79cf64fb.jpg 10d6981f.jpg 010c36e3.jpg 9f470f7a.jpg 5ac417f6.jpg Acb2d92b.jpg 60642e05.jpg 440fea14.jpg 10d6981f.jpg Ebe1778d.jpg Df53e28f.jpg 345c0449.jpg 99ca6785.jpg C6603834-8190-47E9-86A5-1F4D8CC077F1.jpeg 83b33ea1.jpg 8f4b0ae6.jpg 6f49187c.jpg 3a97e101.jpg 1b3e2773.jpg F3450031.jpg F1dbeb53.jpg E70e8922.jpg D84055a6.jpg D851a164.jpg Episode 04 C6603834-8190-47E9-86A5-1F4D8CC077F1.jpeg Ash tells Bull to take good care of him.jpg Ash struggles to breathe.jpg Ash smiles back at Max.jpg Ash points a fork at Garvey's throat.jpg Ash asks where at.jpg Bull tells Ash that he sure knows how to survive here.jpg Ash tells Max if that's his guilt talking.jpg Ash tells Garvey you strangling me or stabbing your throat.jpg Ash tells Garvey to not make him laugh.jpg Ash becomes alert from whats behind him.jpg Ash tells Max that he's no match for Golzine.jpg Episode 05 Charlie gets ahold of Ash.png Eiji is happy to see Ash.jpg Ash, Shunichi, and Charlie notice Eiji about to drive.jpg Ash asks Shorter to do this together.jpg Ash stops to surprise the thug.jpg Ash goes upstairs to check on Eiji.jpg Ash wakes up from being knocked out by Max.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he feels responsible for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji thanks for everything.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he's older than him.jpg Ash tells Charlie that he doesn't care.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not look so worried.jpg Ash tells Eiji that they sell humans here.jpg Ash tells Eiji that Lee Shang Lung is not that naive.jpg Ash notices some of the thug's about to shoot his friends.jpg Ash looks back at Shunichi and Eiji.jpg Ash gets ready to fire his gun.jpg Episode 06 Banana-Fish-06-01.jpg Ash e6 1.png Ash e6 2.png Ash e6 3.png Ash e6 4.png Ash Griff e6.png Ash e6 5.png Ash e6 6.png Ash e6 7.png Ash e6 8.png Ash e6 9.png Ash e6 10.png Ash e6 11.png Ash e6 12.png Ash e6 13.png Ash e6 14.png Ash e6 15.png Ash e6 16.png Ash e6 17.png Ash e6 18.png Ash e6 19.png Episode 07 A8dd8f13.jpg Ash tells Max what are you so stressed about.jpg Ash tells Eiji that was the first time somebody helped me without asking for anything in return.jpg Ash tells Jessica could you pass the mustard, old lady.jpg Ash tells Eiji sure.jpg Ash tells Eiji I envy you for not needing a gun in life.png Ash, Shorter, Eiji, and Shunichi watch Max throw up.jpg Ash talks behind Jessica's back.jpg Ash looks behind him to see Yut-Lung.jpg Episode 08 Ash yells Eiji, Ibe.jpg Episode 09 6A2A293B-897C-44E9-9B33-41A224D9F92F.jpeg 235D545E-A879-47F9-A832-42C310130D9B.jpeg Ash looks over at Yut-Lung.png Episode 10 Ash hears Eiji's voice.jpg Ash ready to save Eiji.jpg Ash pulls out his gun.png Ash turns around and smiles back at Max.jpg Ash looks at his arm and tells Eiji it's nothing.jpg Eiji wraps his arms around Ash.jpg Ash e10 1.png Ash e10 2.png Ash e10 3.png Ash e10 4.png Ash e10 5.png Ash e10 6.png Ash e10 7.png Ash e10 8.png Ash e10 9.png Ash e10 10.png Ash e10 11.png Ash e10 12.png Ash e10 13.png Ash e10 14.png Ash e10 15.png Ash e10 16.png Ash Eiji e10.png Episode 11 2018-09-14 (2).png|Embarrassed 2018-09-14 (1).png|Funny 89ea1ddc.jpg 211cd097.jpg 873f84a9.jpg 47637af5.jpg 92788a29.jpg 472853c9.jpg ac576a0a.jpg C917ec5c.jpg F36f052b.jpg DosINIdW0AE4q8n.jpg Eiji tells Ash thanks.jpg Ash tells Eiji I made sure they wouldn't be able to touch him again.jpg Episode 12 2018-09-21 (3).png 2018-09-22.png 59f692e5.jpg 2c00633b.jpg 2eb72efe.jpg 3a51d9ad.jpg 99cb1016.jpg 338fb601.jpg 833fd1a7.jpg 805b41b9.jpg 05994052.jpg Da112ce8.jpg 0bf077b2.jpg Ab5e3270.jpg Da112ce8.jpg 1e68eef6.jpg D4e41c6c.jpg Badeb2bb.jpg Fd844909.jpg Fd497351.jpg B15fdfc8.jpg Cdfc26f4.jpg Bec618e9.jpg Ebbe37cf.jpg 99cb1016.jpg A8d58821.jpg Ash tells Eiji let's forget it. I don't want to fight.jpg Ash becomes terrified of the pumpkins Eiji and Bones are wearing.jpg Episode 13 Ash arrives to meet with Cain and Arthur.jpg 3d4ae751.jpg 2ca2c61b.jpg 5ca081ea.jpg 8af37ad7.jpg 6d421db0.jpg 9ba480c8.jpg 9e181398.jpg A4037641.jpg 169cd147.jpg 92fa1267.jpg 97fa4164.jpg 876f75af.jpg 736dab57.jpg 656d90a3.jpg 077c7d69.jpg Cb49782a.jpg 29106602.jpg Ad8051b0.jpg Aae114ab.jpg Aab2610c.jpg Cee2f21f.jpg D6ebfe1f.jpg Ba181f77.jpg Eefdcd95.jpg F289aa03.jpg Db985f51.jpg DosNxS WwAIlifq.jpg DosNu1fW4AUMR5M.jpg DosNrpyXsAExi Q.jpg Episode 14 DpQGzzkU4AAB3eW.jpg DpQGyw8UYAAQj1A.jpg DpQFZiiV4AA-9Tt.jpg DpQFYxeUwAA6T1N.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 674707dd.jpg 627446f7.jpg D0ec118a.jpg Bdaa4f1d.jpg DpQEoIXUUAAmD7l.jpg DpQD68KUcAI mLH.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio7 1280.jpg D784e738.jpg Eca36578.jpg Afdd93c0.jpg Tumblr pgge8n2ZGO1wsajfio4 1280.jpg Tumblr pgga7mnyY61tztz87o1 1280.png Tumblr pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo5 1280.jpg Tumblr pgg8ejsjsY1w34o3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pggtdltil91s7flbwo7 1280.png Tumblr pggtdltil91s7flbwo6 1280.png Tumblr pggtdltil91s7flbwo2 1280.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h46m06s129.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h42m45s380.png Episode 15 Ash being operated on.png Ash on the floor.jpg Ash licks his fingers.png Ash covers the security camera with a blanket sheet.png Ash looks at Eiji in Eiji's dream.jpg Ash tries fighting back.jpg Ash notices many different brains.jpg Ash fakes a trip.jpg Ash about to be tested.jpg Golzine grabs Ash by the shirt.jpg Security guards feeling uncomfortable.png Manor Hiem tells Ash that without compromising the expertise of scientists and scholars that the project will be perfect, and that's why he needs Ash.jpg Ash sits up on the bed.jpg Ash tells Manor Heim that he showed an over-reaction to the word, human experimentation.jpg Ash asleep from being injected.jpg Ash becomes dissapointed that theres no candy bar.jpg Ash says ok.jpg Ash gets a security guard's card.jpg Ash doesn't know how much his body is wanting.jpg A nurse tells Ash about the security system.jpg Ash winks for the camera.jpg Ash posing downward.png Ash makes his eyes more attractive.png Ash posing with a heart.png Ash gets horny.png Ash lays motionless on the floor.png Ash fully awake.png Ash looks behind him.jpg Ash smiles at the gaurds.jpg Ash about to throw the sheet over the camera.png Ash winks in seducing.png Ash stumbles on the floor.jpg Ash glares at Golzine.png Golzine notices Ash about to be experimented on.png Ash smiles at the guard.jpg Ash tells the guard that They told him that his tongue was like velvet.png Ash finishes his song with A sweet and tasty candy bar!.png Ash asks the security guards how everyone is doing.png Ashs asks if the guards are tired of working.png Ash tells the guards that he was a pretty famous singer out in Times Square.png Ash tells Golzine in his mind that he will break out of here alive.jpg Ash tells the guard that Everybody else liked it.jpg Ash asks you Peeping Tom's having fun.png Episode 16 Ash loses his temper.jpg Ash gets confused.jpg Ash has to go back and save Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash yells to go to hell you old farts.jpg Ash tries to calm down.jpg Ash hides behind a wall.jpg Ash gets surrounded by pumpkins.jpg Ash points a gun at Max.jpg Ash gets pulled down with Alexis Dawson.jpg Ash has a rough dream.jpg Golzine describes Ash Lynx.jpg The docter touches Ash from behind.png Max tells Ash that was a bit rough.png Ash walks off to find Eiji.png Ash tells Max that he's going to find Eiji and make sure that he's safe.png Ash tells Max that he can't wander around like this.jpg Ash questions why this old man is so heavy.png Ash asks why he always has to be pulled down by old guys.jpg Ash gets irratated with the docter.png Ash asks Max where he got such ridiculous pants.jpg Ash asks himself why he is carrying around an old man.png Max and Shunichi carry Ash.jpg Ash walks away from saving Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash yells who the hell threw these away, anyways.jpg Ash tells Max to pick up the winnings.jpg Ash tells himself latest security system, his ass.jpg Ash finds Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash decides to save Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash becomes shocked that Eiji is missing.png Ash disguised as nurse Barbara and Max disguised as a docter.jpg A officer says hello to Ash and to have a good day.jpg Ash tells Max and Shunichi that the city is like his own backyard.jpg Ash watches guards take Shunichi and Max.jpg Ash tells Shunichi that they meet again.png Ash tells himself what are they doing here.jpg Ash, Shunichi, and Max notice a nurse and a docter making out.jpg Shunichi becomes quiet.png Ash tells the doctor to get his filthy hands off of him.png Ash gets irratated with the doctor.png Ash looks away from the doctor.jpg Ash tells the doctor that he's fine.jpg The doctor tells Ash that he has a husky voice.png Episode 17 Ash slaps Sing.jpg Ash doesn't get Yut-Lung's game.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah right. I'm starving, let's eat.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him not to wander around by himself.jpg Ash asks Kippard don't you like me.jpg Ash asks Eiji do I look 15.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at you.jpg Ash tells himself he's not just an ordinary assassin.jpg Ash tells Kippard you forgot my face, i'm so sad.jpg Episode 18 Ash tells Eiji somebody ate some.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung can you shoot that, little girl.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung no bullets.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung give me a bullet.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'm happy now.png Ash listens to Blanca talk about the book he's reading.jpg A picture of Ash and Eiji.jpg Ash pronounces Izumo.png Ash places his hand on Eiji's forehead.jpg Ash kneels by Eiji's bed.jpg Eiji pulls Ash to get him out of bed.jpg Ash tells Shunichi I want to see the country he was born in.jpg Ash tells Blanca please don't kill him.jpg Ash tells Blanca I beg you. Don't hurt him.jpg Ash tells Eiji I don't know why I said that.jpg Ash tells Blanca then why did you hide away in the Caribbean like a hermit.jpg Ash in one of the cars.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung you're the one that told me to shoot myself.jpg Ash tells Eiji stay back.jpg Ash tells Eiji Japan, huh. I'd like to go someday.jpg Ash in pain from Blanca's attack.jpg Ash gets hit by Blanca's elbow.jpg Episode 19 Hoffman tells Ash talking with you makes me feel like I'm dealing with the devil.jpg Ash tells Golzine to being a living toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine is this the American dream.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'm your toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'm going to call you my father.jpg Ash tells Golzine I make myself sick.jpg Ash tells Golzine huh, dad.jpg Ash tells Blanca get your freaking hands off me.jpg Ash slowly opens his eyes while in bed.jpg Episode 20 Ash's half parted opened eyes with lack of shine.png Ash suddenly opens his eyes but still lack of shine.png Episode 21 Ash and Max at the bar.jpg Eiji and Ash covers their ears while Max and Jessica debating.jpg Ash and Eiji covers their ears while Max and Jessica are debating 2.jpg Ash says 'yeah' to Eiji.jpg Eiji looks at Ash.jpg Ash realizes that it's him.jpg Ash guesses that he analyze Eiji's weak spot again.jpg Eiji points at Ash.jpg It's good luck charm of love.jpg Ash ask to Eiji about the thing he holds.jpg Ash gets out from The Frog's room while holding the gun.jpg Ash confronts the Frog.jpg Ash said that he is already dead man.jpg Ash notices Sing walking.jpg Ash tells Sing I said, calm down. I'll help you.jpg Ash tells Eiji of course I do. It hurt.jpg Ash tells Eiji you did this, didn't you.jpg Ash tells Eiji sounds nice.jpg Ash wakes up and notices Eiji not being there.jpg Eiji tells Ash but it's a good luck charm for love. That airhead.jpg Eiji tells Ash up already.jpg Sing tells Ash I dragged them into this.jpg Sing tells Ash you say that because they're not your guys. And you....jpg Alex tells Ash we found were they're locked up.jpg Ash about to shoot one of Eduardo's men.jpg Ash and the others bust in the doors.jpg Ash hears Max tell him no.jpg Ash jumps on the stairs.jpg Ash looks behind him and notices some men about to shoot.jpg Ash points a gun at Max who just entered.jpg Ash saves Sing from being shot at.jpg Ash shoots while Max ducks.jpg Ash tells Cain Dino hired them. No doubt about it.jpg Ash tells Cain don't tell anyone what I told you.jpg Ash tells Cain drop it.jpg Ash tells Cain getting fingerprints.jpg Ash tells Cain go.jpg Ash tells Cain I found out who they are.jpg Ash tells Cain I should've killed him then.jpg Ash tells Cain if it was a trap to capture Sing, why were there so few men there.jpg Ash tells Cain if they'd let Sing's guys go on purpose....jpg Ash tells Cain I'll be right back.jpg Ash tells Cain let's go check the place out.jpg Ash tells Cain no, it's too dangerous to move in large numbers now.jpg Ash tells Cain they were armed with assault rifles. It wasn't an impulsive attack.jpg Ash tells Cain they're disengaged.jpg Ash tells Eiji if I were them, I'd stir up the leaders to see how they react.jpg Ash tells Eiji nothing but crazy serial killers.jpg Ash tells everyone the 3rd and 4th Ward groups, you escape through the sewer system.jpg Ash tells Frog click, click, click....jpg Ash tells Frog click.jpg Ash tells Frog I can still hear the camera clicking.jpg Ash tells Frog I still haven't gotten what's due.jpg Ash tells Frog where are the photographs.jpg Ash tells Frog you all raped us, laughing like hyenas.jpg Ash tells himself don't die on me, old man.jpg Ash tells himself that fool.jpg Ash tells himself there are a few patterns on how they could, but which.jpg Ash tells his men they're coming.jpg Ash tells Jessica your hair's going to turn gray if you don't relax.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven everybody that came secretly had their pictures taken.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven he was in charge of rounding up kids.jpg Ash tells Max duh, it's a gay club.jpg Ash tells Max I was about to shoot him.jpg Ash tells Max I'm already a dead man.jpg Ash tells Max just use my pictures.jpg Ash tells Max put your arm around me. Act like we're a couple.jpg Ash tells Max the owner is Frank Sanchez. Every one calls him Frog.jpg Ash tells Max yeah we're fighting a dead man. Just like me.jpg Ash tells Max yeah.jpg Ash tells Max you better stay with us, too.jpg Ash tells Sing and the others got it.jpg Ash tells Sing hurry, let's go.jpg Ash tells Sing I killed him before that.jpg Ash tells Sing look after them for me.jpg Cain tells Ash are they threatening us. Or....jpg Cain tells Ash damn those bastards.jpg Cain tells Ash how do they know where our hideouts are.jpg Cain tells Ash turn back.jpg Cain tells Ash we're in a sticky situation.jpg Cain tells Ash what are you doing out here.jpg Cain tells Ash what are you doing.jpg Cain tells Ash what is it.jpg Cain tells Ash what now.jpg Cain tells Ash what's with the look. Got a job interview.jpg Cain tells his men on the phone what is it.jpg Cain tells Killer Bee who did it. The Chinese.jpg Cain waits for Ash.jpg Eduardo tells Ash can I buy you a drink.jpg Eduardo tells Ash it's your choice.jpg Eduardo tells Ash surrender, and I'll be lenient towards the hostages.jpg Eduardo's men point their guns at Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash former mercenaries. Wow.jpg Eiji tells Ash I know, right.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's only hot mineral water, though.jpg Eiji tells Ash want a drink.jpg Frog tells Ash please, don't tell Papa Dino.jpg Jessica tells Eiji hi.jpg Jessica tells Max he'd be a cutie if he didn't have that incorrigible mouth.jpg Jessica tells Max of course. Did you think I'd calmly let somebody guard me out of the blue.jpg Max tells Ash but I guess you would've already if you could.jpg Max tells Ash I understand how women feel now.jpg Max tells Ash I've gotta go to the bathroom.jpg Max tells Ash relax. I wasn't on the lookout for you just to gripe.jpg Max tells Ash who was that.jpg Max tells Ash you little tramp, seducing other guys when you have me.jpg Sing and Cain look at each other.jpg Sing calls to Ash.jpg Sing tells Ash was Shorter wasted like Hua-Lung.jpg Steven tells Max this makes me sick. That swine.jpg Ash tells the man sorry, I'm with someone.png Ash stares at his drink.png Ash smiles and his laptop besides him.jpg Episode 22 Colonel Foxx tells Ash you'll tell me, won't you. As a sign of our partnership.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx stop, get your hands off me!.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx I'll resist with my entire soul.jpg Ash looks back at Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash shocks.jpg Episode 23 Ash cries after being told by Eiji to go hurrily.png Episode 24 Tumblr_pk1qpfhcKy1vmh26x_540.jpg 2018-12-22.png Ash holds on to Sing.jpg Manga Gallery Ash Lynx.png Ash with a gun.png Vol 2 photo.jpg Vol 2 photos.jpg Ash after escaping from Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Eiji colored in Manga.jpg Ash appologizes to Eiji for letting him use a gun.jpg Ash gives Eiji a gun.jpg Ash is mad about being tied up.jpg Ash looks over Eiji sleeping.jpg Ash points a gun at Yut-Lung.jpg Ash ready to fight Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash recognizes Eijis voice.jpg Ash tied up in a bed.jpg Ash triggered about offering Blanca fifty million bucks.jpg Ash uses Yut-Lungs hair to choke him.jpg Ash watches over Eiji as he sleeps.jpg Ash with knife in mouth.jpg Ashs shirt ripped up.jpg Colonel Foxx threatens Ash.jpg Ash protects Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji Team up.jpg Ash and Eiji alone.jpg Ash asks Eiji.jpg Ash fixing his hair.jpg Ash gets down to business.jpg Ash gets ready to shoot.jpg Ash gets serious.jpg Ash glares at Eiji like he doesn't believe him.jpg Ash holds a knife behind his back.jpg Ash injured.jpg Ash looking calm.jpg Ash looks away.jpg Ash shoots with a gun.jpg Ash smiles at Eiji.jpg Ash tells Cain to let go.jpg Ash tells Eiji to come back.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not argue with him.jpg Ash thanks Eiji for saving him.jpg Ash wishes he could be like Eiji.jpg Ash with glasses.jpg Ash with his jacket on.jpg Ash with knife in mouth colored.jpg Ash yells at Eiji to come back.jpg Ash acting as if he remembers.jpg Ash and Blanca Box set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash and Eiji already awake.jpg Ash asks Eiji about the bandage on his shoulder.jpg Ash points a gun at Blanca.jpg Ash lays motionless.jpg Ash in pain from bullet.jpg Ash takes in Sing's response.jpg Ash tells Blanca to get out of his way.jpg Ash tells Blanca to let him go.jpg Ash tells Sing not to tell his gang members.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung that the gun isn't loaded.jpg Ash and Eiji Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Sing tells Ash hat he has done a lot for Sing's men.jpg Sing asks if he can go one-on-one with Ash.jpg Sing warns Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash to stay still.jpg Yut-Lung smacks Ash's hand.jpg Ash and Sing witness the death of Golzine.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx fight with poles.jpg Ash tells Blanca to not hurt Eiji.jpg Cain knocks out Ash.jpg Ash tells Sing that he will take care of it.jpg Ash feels Eiji's hug.jpg Ash tells Sing that he helped him out a lot of times.jpg Ash tells Sing to get some rest.jpg Ash tells Eiji to play nurse for Sing.jpg Ash watches Golzine's death.jpg Ash asks Shunichi how Eiji is doing.jpg Ash and Eiji in Angel Eyes.jpg Ash asks where they're at.jpg Ash listens to Eiji.jpg Ash moans in his sleep.jpg Ash looks back at Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he got hit.jpg Ash asks Sing what Eiji told him.jpg Ash checks on Eiji.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at him.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he hasn't eaten anything for the past month or so.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he saved his life again.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him to not wander around alone.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it takes a lot more than that to wipe him out.jpg Ash tells Eiji that its nothing.jpg Ash tells Sing and Cain that he owes them one.jpg Ash protects Eiji from gunshots.jpg Ash yells what do you want.jpg Ash tells Eiji to go back to sleep.jpg Ash tells Eiji to lay off.jpg Ash tells Bones to cut the lights.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx to get off of him.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx to stop.jpg Ash gets stroked by the docter.jpg Ash feels uneased by the docter.jpg Ash fake coughs on having a cold.jpg A doctor asks Ash in diguise that they have never met before.jpg Ash wakes up to see Eiji laying on him.jpg Ash and Eiji moment.jpg Ash jumps in to save Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he disturbed him.jpg Ash tells the doctor no thank you.jpg Ash tells the docter that was a textbook case of sexual harassment.jpg Ash tells the docter to get his hands off him.jpg Ash tells Eiji to stay out.jpg Ash thinks about what's wrong with this docter.jpg Ash checks up on Sing.jpg Ash opens the curtains.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's okay to open the curtains.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he should be lying down.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he can ask him a favor.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's still early.jpg Ash ready to shoot.jpg Ash listens to Eiji asking him to tell the truth to him at least.jpg Ash helps pulling Sing up.jpg Ash Lynx back turned Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash Lynx Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash tells the guards hi there.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung you know how to shoot a gun girlie.png Ash using his drag-queen voice.jpg Ash gets up from the bed.jpg Ash and Blanca Box set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Blanca grabs Ash's chin.jpg Blanca grabs Ash's chin and calls his name.jpg Ash smacks Blanca's hand.jpg Ash tells Blanca what're you doing.jpg Ash and Blanca dancing.jpg Ash and Eiji lay down together.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing hats.jpg Ash and Eiji with caps.jpg Ash lays on top of Eiji.jpg Ash with a leopard.jpg Ash with leopards.jpg Ash with wet hair and water.jpg Blanca kisses Ash's neck.jpg Ash and Eiji dance together.png Ash with a horse.png Ash and Eiji dressed formally with Ash holding flowers.jpg Ash wearing a scarf with a ponytail.jpg Ash with a blue and orange Fish Bone shirt.png Ash with a red and purple Fish Bone shirt.png Ash dressed as Indiana Jones.jpg Eiji leans on Ash.jpg Blanca places his hands on Ash.jpg Ash and Eiji stand together while Ash's hat blows away.jpg Ash and Eiji sit together.jpg Ash leans on Blanca.jpg Ash on the cover of Banana Fish Rebirth Perfect Edition.jpg Ash rests his hand on his head with flowers.jpg Ash with flowers.png Ash and Eiji wearing matching shirts.png Ash in Private Opinion.png Ash leaning against a wall.png Ash siting down and walking away.png Ash takes off his hat and holds a cane.png Ash and Eiji sleeping.png Ash and Eiji with shirts.png Ash wearing a coat and Eiji with a towel around his head.png Ash with a coat wrapped around his waist.png Ash, Eiji, Sing, and Blanca wearing shades.jpg Ash with a cherry in his mouth.jpg Ash and Eiji about to kiss.jpg Ash and Eiji having fun in Cape Cod.jpg Ash and Eiji in Cape Cod, 1985.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing fedoras.jpg Ash wearing a jacket and Eiji wearing a bandana.jpg Ash takes his glasses off while holding them.jpg Ash wearing a scarf with Eiji standing beside him.jpg Ash wearing suspenders.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing coats and looking at each other.jpg Ash stands behind Eiji.jpg Ash and Blanca holding hands.jpg Ash wearing a sailor hat.jpg Ash wearing a tank top and brushing his hair.jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish with Ash and Eiji.jpg Akimi Yoshida presents Banana Fish with Ash and Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji in there pjamas.jpg Ash pulling his shades down while Eiji puts sunscrean on his back.jpg Banana Fish Ash wearing a green shirt.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth pictures of Ash and Eiji.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth pictures of Ash.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth PostScript.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth Goods&Art Collection.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth 2shot illustration.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth Dictionary.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth Angel Eyes photos.jpg Ash and Eiji lay on each other.jpg Ash and Eiji about to kiss in a restaurant.jpg Banana Fish Ash telephone card.jpg Ash looking sideways with his hands in his pocket.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing sunglasses.jpg Ash holding to his jacket.jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish Ash wearing a swimsuit with a towel over his and wearing shades.jpg Ash looking sideways with his hair put up.jpg Ash sleeping next to Eiji in bed.jpg Ash standing behind Blanca.jpg Ash wearing a bandana.jpg Ash with a bike.jpg Banana Fish Ash Sleeping Beauty.jpg Ash tells the police officer hi.jpg Ash serving food with his thumb in his mouth from the food.jpg Banana Fish Ash with flamingos.png Ash a dip in the river.jpg Ash a quiet afternoon.jpg Ash wakes up with covers over his head.jpg Akimi Yoshida Ash with a towel.jpg Ash and Eiji place there hands on there chins.jpg Akimi Yoshida Ash card.jpg Ash becomes confused.jpg Ash reads a book and Eiji sits down and rests his hand on his chin.jpg Ash wearing a baseball cap.jpg Ash in the army.jpg Ash and Eiji with clouds behind them.jpg Ashing looking outside while it rains.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries Category:Ash Lynx